Chantal Gets Married!
by mis.mira
Summary: A story about an 'ordinary' girl!Not a Mary Sue!Read and Review!1
1. Chapter 1

A/N---This is my very very first fanfic, and I worked rilly rilly hard on it, so B NICE! And I didn't read the Cher…Kche…Keronikles( is this how to spell this?) of Nurnia cos there were too many big words lol, but I watched the movie, lyke ten thousand times, and Chantal is not me, eventhough we have the same name andstuff…LOLOLOL!1111!1

Disclaimer-I don't own anything, it belogs to C.S. Louis.

Chantal Destiny Morningstar Worthington-Smythe Chantal is my character so pls dnot stel her!1111! was the more beautiful girl in Narnia(NOT A MARYN SUE!lol1111!). She had changeable mahogany eyes and shimmering raven hair ('cuase I read sumwere that Skandar Keynes likes black hair). Oh yeah, and she's 16, but way mature and stuff!She was half centaur, half fawn, half unicorn and half mermaid. She was also Aslan's sister and the White Witch's cousin, and she was so wobderful and magnifisent that Edmund, who was, like, that HAWT king, from that movie asked her to merry him, 'cos she was sooooo pretty and stuff.

And Chantal Destiny Morningstar Worthington-Smythe said "okay". And then she went for a walk alogn the beach and she haerd the mermaids siging so she started to sing too.(But of curse she sung wayyy better than all those mermaids. They got jealous cos Chantal was, like sooooo pretty and off all her special powers—(did I mention she was, like, a witch), so they tried to drown her.

ANYWHO, this relly sexhay guy, who was called Peter, resqued her, he said, "you r so beootifool", and then he asked her to marry HIM ( I know, she is SOOOO popular, just like me LOL!1111!). and she said 'I havta mary Edmond"

And then Peter started crying and then Chantal wiped away his tears and said she's always luv him and not to be sadand sed, "I'll think off u when I'm with him".

The next day, it was her wedding!111! The day was gorgeus n sonny, of course. The wedding was in a big field filed wit different kinds of purdy flowers . She was totally beautiful, good looking ,gorgeus, stunning, striking, and exquisite. Oh, and Edumnd was fine- looking too. Chantal made her way down the aisle and then the priest said all that stuff, bla bla bla, then they sed, "I do".

Then Peeter killed himself 'cos he was soo sad that Chantal didn't marry him, so Edmund became High King of Nurnia (Yay!). And then Chantal became Qween and she wore this gigantic, magnificent crown, 'cos she was a quin (duh), and the lived hapilly eva after!

THE END!11111!OR IS IT?

A/N: DID U LIKE THT?R+R PLZ! IF I DON'T GET AT LEAST 15 REVIEWS FOR THIS I'LL

TAKE DOWN ALL MY FICS AND NEVER WRITE ANY MORE. NO FLAMES, COS I'LL TELL MY BIG SIS TO FLAME YOU BACK, SO THERE.

P.S.SUSAN IS NOT PRETTIER THAT I AM SO SHUT UP!


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi ppl! Like OMG I wuz rilly, rilly syked I got, lyke, SOOOOO many reveiws!I am SOOOOOOOOOO, like, happty n stuff, so heres my next chpater!LOLOLOL! Anyway, here is more off ur fav gal Chantal!_

It was 1 year after Edmond and Chantal got mrried, and they had four children; two boys, who were totally handsome, a centaur, a faun, a mermaid and three girls who were rilly rilly pretty ( but not as pretty as Chantal!). Oh, and a unicorn!

Like I said the last time, Chantal was sooooooooooo beautiful, good-looking, goergeous, stunnning, attractive, striking, pretty, cute, appealing, swet, charming, fascinating, enchanting, beautifull, captivating, magnetic, alluring, tempting, exciteing, luring, appealing, enticing and entrancing!1111!

And, Edmud and Chantal were the High King and Queen of Narnia, cos Peter killed himself , and Susan and Lucy had been thrown into the dungeon cos they dared to think they were prettyier than Chantal (GASP!11!).

_(The authoress can no longer continue this parody as she has become...ill. So I take it upon myself, All-Knowing Alien, to brave the rest of this...Mary-Sue parody. But, be forewarned, this will be the last chapter. There will be no more. Finish.)_

And, liek, everday was a happeee day for every1, bcos they got 2 see Chantal's face everydya, n they were soooooo gladful, and they sand lotsa lotsa songs, and even teh whether was good cos the even the rain n snoe was scared of her beautifulness, and her good-lookingness, goergeousness, stunnningness, attractiveness, strikingness, prettyness, cuteness, appealingness, swetness, charmingness, fascinatingness, enchantingness, beautifullness, captivatingness, magneticness, alluringnessss, temptingnesses, exciteingness, luringness, appealingnesss, enticingnesss and entrancingness!111one1!

Btu one1 dayt, dis reeaaaallyy, ugly JEALUOS witch camem, and wiht her bewithced armey, attacked Narnia, lyk OMg.

And so Endmund told his mens 2 go2 war, and Chantal, becos sh'es so brave and courageous valiant heroic bold daring fearless plucky intrepid brave courageous bold unafraid daring valiant amnd all, led them all 2 war.

And het war wuz rilly short, becos when the enmies saw Chantal, they all becoame alright again. But then the EVIL WICTH (We HATE her!11!1) shot this, liky, killoing spel at Ednund, and Chantal saw, and she threw herslef in front of him, so he would, lyk, be saved, cos he's her one truew love, and stuf. The rest of the army saw dis, an kilwed the EVIL WICTH on the spot. (YAY! SHE;S LYK DEAD! LOLOLOLOLOLOLLLL!1ONE!1)

Edmod was lyk, VERY sad, and he helded her in his arms as she wsas dieing, and he told her how much he loved her.

"I…love…u…tooo…" she managed to say. Then she died. Tragilcallily. sadly disastrously unfortunately terribly dreadfully wretchedly and Ednumd cried and cried and cired.

And Chantal went 2 Heaven (cos, of cours, DUH!1!) n then she saw, lik, Petre, and he was like, sooo overjoyed to c her ther, and- (_insert twelve page NC-17 scene, cause even I can't stomach it. Shudder._)

But thee thyme came4 Chantal to lyk, go back to Narnia, cos, like, ever1 waz suffereing widdout her, and she told Petere and he was like, "Don't go!" And she was all "I'll always remember you pter". And Pter wanted to kiwl himself, but, he was, lke, already dead. (LOL!11!)

And tehn Chantal woke up, and shw saw she was at a funeral snd when Admund saw her was awakeneded, he kissed her senselessness, and like, the whole of Narni a was like, soooooooo soooper happee, and there were rainbows and unicorns and white doves and roses and little puppy dogs and EVERYTHING!11! and then Aslan came and then he said,like, "Chantal, u r, like, so powerful, u can take over my job, and be ruler ove Narnai, cause your'e so pretty and smart and potwerful and stuf."

And so Chantal was crowned roler over Naniar, and she lived forever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever.

And ever.

_OMFG!11! I finlally like finished!11! Don't' you just LOVE Chantal! REVIEWWWW! And, remember, SHES NOT A MARYNSUWE!1111111!111! giggle giggle twitter twitter!11!_

**(A/N) This will be the one and last chapter of this nauseating parody. And that's what it is folks. A PARODY. Thanks to all who have reviewed and to all who haven't, I will sic Chantal on you if you haven't. :) And thanks to All-Knowing Alien2 for finishing this.**

** All-Knowing Alien2 : If I didn't who would?  
**

** Disclaimer: Don't own Narnia.  
**


End file.
